


【旬卷】理所当然的相爱

by Mercuryo2333



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, 旬卷RPS
Genre: M/M, 旬卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercuryo2333/pseuds/Mercuryo2333
Summary: あたりまえ～ あたりまえ～あたりまえ 恋に落ちる～
Relationships: Oguri Shun/Okada Masaki, 小栗旬/冈田将生
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章 理所当然的相遇

**Author's Note:**

> OOC 预警

五月中旬的东京近郊已经是一片繁花似锦，郁郁葱葱的树荫后隐约可以看到一座崭新的欧式建筑。建筑周围围满了大大小小的摄像器材和保姆车，还有身穿灰色制服的工作人员进进出出。

“Masaki君，这里就是《花君》的拍摄现场了，今天是你第一天开工，不用紧张，保持你平时的状态就好。”中岛惠子扶了扶金框眼镜对着后座的少年说到，不愧是马上才成年的男孩子，清瘦的体格，加上天然柔软的黑色碎发，少年感十足。

公司有几年没有主役的男演员了，高层对这个孩子期待甚高，中岛惠子深知自己作为公司的当家经纪人，手握众多资源，怪不得公司会把他派给自己。

一身纯色运动服的冈田将生看着自己的经纪人认真点头，“是，我一定不会让惠子姐失望的。”白皙的脸上一双浑圆明亮的鹿眼里满满都是活力跟期待，不算之前的龙套表现，这是冈田将生作为演员的第一份正式工作，半分马虎不得。

中岛惠子满意的点点头，微微一笑便示意他跟自己下车去片场内部。

说不紧张肯定是骗人的，冈田将生深吸一口气，悄悄握紧看似随意垂在身体两侧的双手，跟在经纪人惠子身后，边给自己打气，边好奇地四处观察。

这部电视剧《花君》改编自同名少女漫画，布景也充满了校园漫画的梦幻感，各种红砖灯饰，典型的欧式校舍。

女主是人气小花堀北真希，而男主则由扮演过花泽类，工藤新一等热门角色而为观众熟知的小栗旬饰演。主要讲述了女扮男装进入男校的女主跟男主相爱的故事，是一部典型的青春校园爱情喜剧。  
此时作为剧中重要场景的别墅内正在拍摄女主刚刚入住宿舍的戏份。

由于这部漫改剧拥有众多个性鲜明的少年角色，所以也成了各大事务所推出新人演员的绝佳机会，毕竟像这种对演技要求不高，但是有极高收视保证的作品并不常有，是名副其实的造星大企划。  
同其他事务所一样，冈田将生所属的公司也全力为他争取到了一个戏份还算可以的配角，重要的是这个角色经常出现在剧里一枝独秀的女主周围，上镜效果绝佳，简直是为刚出道的冈田将生量身定做的。

关目京悟，冈田将生默念自己的角色名，剧本他已经看了不下十遍了，虽然自己的主要戏份不多，但是作为群像剧的一员，他的出场机会还是蛮多的，所以熟知剧情发展对他这个小角色来说也是必不可少的。

中岛惠子带着冈田将生穿过人来人往的别墅大厅，走向导演组所在的后花园，他们正在拍摄由水嶋宏饰演的宿舍长带女主参观的戏份。

越接近拍摄现场，周围越发安静下来，工作人员们忙碌的身形并未停止，但是大家都自觉的为拍摄营造了安静的环境，冈田将生也不禁被气氛影响放轻了自己的脚步，当他被经纪人带到摄像机后面的时候，他终于看到了拍摄场景的全貌。

宿舍长正在给女主介绍宿舍的宠物狗裕次郎，一只设定只对男主跟女性亲近的宠物狗。

高高的摇臂俯拍全景，还有专门收音的长杆麦克风堪堪垂在演员上方。

宠物狗的特殊设定决定了这场伏笔戏的重要性，尽管只是简单的介绍情节，导演还是拍了至少三条反复确认后，才满意的通知大家准备下一场戏。

趁着剧组人员转场的间隙，中岛惠子连忙上前把冈田将生带给导演，松田秀知跟中岛惠子是老朋友了，她这次极力推荐的冈田将生，作为新人也算是比较有灵气的了。想起第一次见到冈田将生本人的时候，松田确实有些惊喜，老实说这么纯粹的美少年，就算是在众星云集的霓虹娱乐圈也是不多见的，连杰尼斯都没有几个。

今天，松田倒是没有跟中岛客气太多，他这部剧的档期并不宽裕，为了能如期在七月上线，还特意请了其他两位导演分别在校园布景跟外景助阵。

“你就放心吧，这孩子交给我就行了。”收下冈田将生之后，松田决定冈田将生的第一天开工就先拍群像，没有台词要求，还有利于适应工作环境，算是对他的额外关照了。

冈田将生换好衣服，被化妆师姐姐们狠狠夸了一把后，就被工作人员带到了别墅大厅，助理导演把他介绍给候场排练的其他演员，并传达了导演对下场戏的安排，毕竟都是十几岁的少年，就任他们自己交流了。

没多久，大厅突然热闹起来，来来回回的工作人员开始布置拍摄设备，看来是导演组要转场大厅了。

“好了，大家安静一下，我们先拍第一集第五场，运动会前夕中津跟佐野发生冲突那一幕，大家都来齐了吧？”松田导演拿着喇叭站在楼梯口，对着大厅里的一众少年通知道，“对了，还有欢迎今天正式加入我们的关目京悟的扮演者冈田将生君。”

这样一来，全场的目光都落在了冈田将生的身上，感受到来自四面八方的注视，本就有些腼腆的他，此时也不免有些紧张。

正好站在冈田将生身边的男二号生田斗真对这个有点天然的后辈印象不错，见他有些紧张，主动拍拍他的肩膀表示宽慰，一边的堀北真希也凑上来寒暄几句。

而刚刚做好造型赶来的男主角小栗旬正好赶上了松田导演的发言，他站在导演身边笑着带头鼓起了掌。

小栗旬184的身高在日本演艺圈算得上是鹤立鸡群了，冈田将生一转身就看到了那个站在导演身边冲他笑着鼓掌的俊朗青年。

原来这就是小栗旬前辈啊，长得可真高，冈田将生今年也有过177左右了，在同龄人里已经是令人艳羡的存在了，不过见到小栗旬本尊，他才意识到什么是最佳比例，不禁看的有些出神。

两人离得不近，现场又都是摆好的布景，小栗旬鼓完掌发现远处的少年还是目不转睛的盯着自己，兴致勃勃地打量这个突然开始对着自己发呆的少年。现在的年轻孩子，越来越有趣了。

还是身旁的沟端淳平好心把冈田将生拉去了定好的站位，他才堪堪回神。他还来不及懊恼自己不合时宜的神游，这场戏就要开始了。

打消了上前的表示谢意的念头，冈田将生对大堂另一边的小栗旬稍稍欠身示意，便准备开始拍摄他的第一场戏了。

小栗旬也收回目光，浑身气质一变，便化身佐野泉走进了大厅内部。

【action】  
“不要，我拒绝。”佐野泉（小栗旬）松松的穿着白色衬衣，并没有系上扣子，露出了里面的白色背心，斜依在大堂一角，一如既往地拒绝了宿舍长（水嶋宏）对他提出参加田径比赛的建议。

一旁的中津秀一（生田斗真）就是看不惯佐野泉这副事不关己的模样，他一向认为这种没有集体意识的人没有资格成为集体的一员。这次他终于忍不住对上了佐野泉，然而没想到还没等佐野泉接受他的挑衅，新转来的芦屋（堀北真希）就自告奋勇参赛，打乱了他的全部方案，虽然每个方案都是千篇一律的跟佐野死磕，但现在他反而对这个新来的芦屋兴趣大于一向别扭的佐野泉了。

听到芦屋发言，本来准备无视中津转身离开的佐野泉也不禁顿了下脚步，瞥了眼芦屋，随即还是头也不回的离开了大堂，这些无聊的事情都跟他没有关系。

而想要追着他出去的芦屋却被激动宿舍长跟其他舍员围起来热烈讨论起了比赛的事宜，只能作罢。

“cut！”

好厉害，作为围观群众的一员，扮演田径队主将关目京悟的冈田将生，切身体会到这场连续对手戏的流畅感，三位主演的专业性丝毫不逊色于他跑龙套时见识过的大前辈们。

看完监视器的回放，松田导演拿起扩音器说道：“大家表现很好，不过我希望后面的几个同学围上去的时候能再快一点，那种热切感可以更明显一点，甚至夸张一点也可以，想象下漫画里的场景。

我们再来一次。好的，各单位准备。”

冈田将生连忙收回自己徘徊在几个主演身上的思绪，回到自己最初的站位做好第二次准备。

趁热打铁，他们连着拍摄了四五场宿舍里的群戏，等到午休的时间，已经是下午三点了。

认真投入到工作里的冈田将生直到工作人员搬出盒饭，才意识到自己早就饥肠辘辘了，送给分发盒饭的工作人员一个大大的微笑后，他就拿着盒饭溜达去了后院。

哇，好可爱！发盒饭的三井觉得自己可能看到了天使，沉浸在Masaki小天使的微笑中无法自拔，她暗暗决定回去就加入Masaki小天使的应援会。

果不其然，刚进后院，冈田将生就看到裕次郎正在自己的狗窝前抱着磨牙玩具自娱自乐，他一早就对裕次郎兴趣满满了，趁着吃饭的时间终于可以好好看看它了。

另一边的休息室，吃完午饭，小栗旬闲不住地磨着好友生田斗真，想要他陪自己去买冰棍儿。

五月底的晴天已经开始热气上涌了，小栗旬向来对气温比较敏感，尤其在拥挤的室内，吃完饭更加不舒服了。

一会儿他准备多买点冰棍儿分给剧组人员，这种大出血的好事怎么能不算上Toma呢？

两人拉拉扯扯的路过走廊，小栗旬歪头不经意看到了后花园里对着裕次郎扒饭的小新人，嗯，好像是叫做Masaki的孩子，还未成年就已经收不住的身高十分有望追赶上他，想起他之前呆呆的样子，小栗旬不禁多留意了几眼。

吃完一整份套餐才感觉自己重新活过来的冈田将生懒懒的倚在裕次郎的房子边上，一只手轻轻给裕次郎顺毛，边消食，边见缝插针的享受这难得的休闲时间，繁重的拍摄任务才刚刚开始。

“冈田君，来吃冰了！”刚刚认识的山本从一旁的窗口探出头招呼冈田将生，“小栗前辈请客。”

“唉？来了！”本来就被太阳烤的有点困倦的冈田将生一听有冰吃，立马消失在裕次郎的窝前，裕次郎抖抖背上的的毛，终于送走了这个无聊的人类。

“山本君怎么知道我在这里啊？”挠挠自己有些散乱的头毛，冈田将生好奇地询问叼着冰棍走在身前的山本裕典。

“啊，是小栗前辈叫我来这里找你的。”

“唉唉唉？”他刚刚明明一个人都没看到啊？前辈是怎么知道的？

不过，等他感激地接过小栗旬递过来的冰棍，直到吃完也没想起来问出这个问题，当然他不会承认是他社交恐惧不敢去问的。

“导演明天见。”

傍晚，结束今天拍摄的人员陆续离开了片场，几个主演还在宿舍房间的布景处拍摄今天的最后一场戏。

冈田将生穿着沙滩裤披着浴巾坐在导演身后，认真的看堀北真希跟小栗旬对戏。今天这最后一场他还要跟在其他几个配角后面出场几秒耍个宝。

不过他刚刚，绝不是有意地偷瞄了几眼小栗前辈的腹肌，突然有点嫌弃跟了自己这么多年的软肉，一边偷偷借着浴巾的遮掩伸手捏捏自己的肚子，一边暗暗下定决心要听惠子姐的话，上完公司的训练课就去泡健身房，不信不能把一块软肉练成八块！呃……先来个四块也是可以的。

“cut！”松田导演一声令下，“今天可以收工了！大家辛苦了。”

呼，冈田将生不禁松了口气，绷了一天的精神总算是可以稍稍放开了，第一天开工顺利结束，算是开了个好头，后面要再接再厉才行！

“干得不错，Masaki君！”收好道具服装，顺便带去后面化妆室换衣服的小栗旬转身就看到了靠在走廊，披着浴巾神游天际的新人君。

他终于忍不住自己憋了一天的充动，伸出魔爪狠狠揉了把少年看上去十分柔软的碎发，唔，果然非常好揉。

“唉唉唉？”顶着一头乱发刚刚意识到自己被人调戏了的冈田将生，还没来得及抗议，只见罪魁祸首已经遁出十米开外了，“小栗前辈？……唉？！！！”


	2. 第二章 理所当然的称呼

转眼间冈田将生已经在《花君》剧组开工满一周了，他感觉适应的还不错，就是总是被神出鬼没的某前辈的魔爪搞乱发型，害他被化妆师姐姐说，却又说不出口真相。

冈田将生难得悠闲的坐在别墅外的长椅上掏出自己的功课复习，今天下午他不用防范某人的魔爪，因为男女主都去拍摄回忆部分的戏了，他又暂时没有其他工作，正好借机赶赶自己的功课。虽然他已经确认要在演艺圈发展了，但是上了这么多年的学，马上要毕业了，也想给自己的学习生涯画个圆满的句号。

看的差不多，放下手里的笔记，冈田将生忍不住躺倒在五月的暖风中，闭目养神。回想这段的观察，不得不说，小栗前辈的演技的确是他见过这个年纪的佼佼者了，摄像机一开就可以瞬间入戏，而且九成九不会吃螺丝，让他这个螺丝大户甚是佩服。

不过，不管多么佩服小栗前辈，也不能表现的太明显，这人的孩子气比他这个未成年还要严重，完全没有Toma前辈的稳重。

说到这一点，小栗旬最不服气了，不知道为什么，Masaki君就是深信不疑某茄是个稳重好青年这种鬼扯的设定，每次看他跟Toma的眼神都高下立现，害他一直以为自己不知道怎么的被后辈嫌弃了，所以在剧组更加忍不住想要欺负一下有苦不敢言的小新人。

次日，剧组要拍摄男女主感情发展的一个小高潮，男主第二次醉酒后变身接吻狂魔，意外的让女主清楚意识到自己的感情变化的部分。

然而今天的爆点并不是男女主，做好造型的冈田将生拎着剧本努力从布景外围挤进现场，着实为片场人声鼎沸的景象有点哭笑不得。感觉剧组百分之九十的女工作人员都约好同一时间来上班了。

没错，这么热闹的景象就是因为今天的重头戏，一场万众瞩目的吻戏，主角之一当然是男主小栗旬了，但是！被吻的并不是女主堀北真希，而是男二生田斗真！

是的，小栗旬要强吻生田斗真了！不仅是吻，还是强吻啊啊啊！能不让剧组的女狼们热血沸腾吗？不愧是时下最热门的美少年的暧昧，连堀北真希都表示对这场戏期待满满。

作为一众人肉背景的一员，冈田将生还有一个重要的助攻作用，他要找准时间，适当的推那么一小把男主，不仅是助攻还能收获很好的喜剧效果。

虽然幸灾乐祸是不对的，但是被小栗旬见缝插针地揉了快整周的Masaki小天使也按耐不住自己内心的小恶魔了，送上门来的机会，他怎么能错过呢？要知道，他这可是奉旨出手，绝对没有夹杂一丁点私心。

终于，这万众瞩目的时刻终于到了。这场戏是第二宿舍一群人在男女主的房间里聚餐，没想到男主不小心摄入了酒精，瞬间变身接吻狂魔，而男二为了阻止男主亲女主，最终不幸中招。

【action】

“唉，你怎么了？佐野？”芦屋一直不时的注意着佐野，突然觉得坐在一边的佐野泉有点不对劲，对她的声音一点反应都没有。

脸突然变红的佐野泉已经彻底醉了，平日里面无表情的人突然嘴角带笑，坐在芦屋身后的中津秀一瞬间意识到佐野这厮绝对不正常！

果不其然，下一秒佐野泉就要伸手抱住芦屋啃上去了。

此时的中津秀一刚刚发现了自己对芦屋的感情，自然不能任由佐野泉乱来了，他当机立断前倾挡在芦屋身前，想要把佐野泉推到另外一边。

已经变身接吻狂魔的佐野泉显然并不在乎眼前的人具体是谁，上半身快要压倒面前的中津了，不过中津也没有放弃把这醉鬼推向另一边的努力。

有戏！中津突然发现佐野其实已经被自己撑起半个身子，有点歪向身后的关目了，不如一鼓作气把他甩过去？！很好，就这么办！

可惜中津千算万算没算到作为田径主将的关目也没有松懈，好嘛，他堂堂主将怎么会任人宰割，就这么乖乖束手就擒？他才不要被男人亲，第二次呢！

关目京悟本着你不仁我不义的精神，毫不犹豫的在佐野差点被中津推过来的瞬间反手给了佐野一发助力。

“唔！”（关目京悟满分！）

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”早早贴到墙角的难波宿舍长一如既往地看热闹不嫌事大，就差掏出手机对着可怜的被佐野压在床上的中津秀一了。

“卧槽！又中招了！”中津秀一略显瘦弱的身体被前跳高名将佐野死死的压在身下，生无可恋的接受了自己第二次中招的不幸事实。

“特写！”松田导演连忙暗示摇臂摄像推进，给生田斗真残念的表情一个大大的特写。

“cut！这场过了，大家辛苦了！”松田导演笑的一脸和蔼，“噗，尤其是Toma君。”

导演满意的带头鼓起了掌，全场的人都被带坏了，又是鼓掌又是欢呼的，看的心满意足的工作人员们也都陆续散开了。

靠在床角的冈田将生揉揉自己的手腕，终于可以起身松松筋骨了，他这个助攻都累成这样了，更别说今天的两个主角了，别的不说，看看那两张红肿的嘴，就知道两位前辈有多敬业了，哈哈哈哈哈，不好意思，先让他偷笑一会儿。

小栗旬早就瘫倒在了一边，也算是松了口气，鬼知道这场他们居然拍了整整12场，才让松田导演满意。他都不敢看Toma的嘴了，每次都是撞上去的，他自己都觉得疼，更别提受力的另一边了。

一旁的生田斗真连忙接过助理递过来的冰袋按在自己的嘴上，觉得自己可能得有一段时间对接吻这件事充满阴影了，嘶，真特么疼。

拍到这个份上，连扮演宿舍长的水嶋宏都快笑不出来了，这场总算是过去了，细节狂魔松田导演的绰号果然名不虚传。

一本满足的松田导演大发慈悲的决定一个小时之后再继续开工，放第二宿舍所有人各自找地方休息，他反而精神十足的先带另一组人去拍一三宿舍的戏了。

“啊，谢谢小鸟君。”接过小鸟智也递过来的柠檬水，冈田将生猛灌了几口，才算是解了几分乏力，反复拍摄12遍之多的重复戏码，着实令人身心俱疲。

小鸟智也也是第一次当艺人助理，有些庆幸还好是刚出道的新人，很适合他这种刚入社会的新职员，相对于被分给大牌艺人的同事，压力也小了很多。

“冈田君今天晚上有个CM的通告，中岛桑让我提醒你别忘了。”

“恩恩，怎么会忘呢？”冈田将生把喝完的水瓶还给小鸟，“这可是我仅有的几个工作呢。”

唉？！小鸟连忙安慰道：“冈田君这才刚刚出道，后面一定会有忙不过来的时候的，我会一直支持你的！”

“哈哈，被骗了，小鸟君！”冈田将生转身笑的一脸狡黠地看着手足无措的小鸟智也，一改前几日乖巧懂事的样子，居然跟助理开起了玩笑，他自己都很佩服自己这次完美的社交出击呢，“谢谢你能喜欢我。”

啊，果然还是个孩子啊，看着已经掩饰不住眼角得意的冈田将生，小鸟智也忍不住腹诽了一下自家艺人。不过自家艺人就算是偷笑也这么招人疼，小鸟也挺佩服能慧眼识珠招到冈田将生的公司前辈，他可不知道，这孩子是高层纷纷拍了板的优质股。

休息的差不多了，冈田将生拿过休息室一角的书包，对助理君说：“这里就拜托小鸟君帮忙盯着了，我去后面的长椅那里看会儿书。”

自从他发现别墅后面的树荫间隐藏着的长椅后，就当做了自己的学习圣地，没办法，想要在人来人往的片场找到一个安静的地方已经十分困难了，更何况他只是个新人，这可是连主演都不一定有自己的休息室的偶像剧片场呢。

绕过郁郁葱葱的灌木丛，冈田将生轻车熟路地走向他常坐的位置。

不过，今天，貌似以往的一人世界被打破了？

那个脸上盖着剧本躺在长椅上休息的人，是小栗前辈？冈田将生抱着书包疑惑地接近，还不忘放轻了脚下的步伐。

啊，真的是小栗前辈！虽然看不到脸，但是这标志性的大长腿除了某前辈也没谁了……

咦？这不是《花君》的剧本唉，偷瞄到剧本封面的冈田将生忍不住好奇心，悄悄踮起脚尖往剧本的方向探了探头。《乌鸦高校》？这是小栗前辈的新工作？哇，不愧是大热的男演员啊，这部还没拍完就要开始准备下一个作品了。

看这样子，前辈也挺辛苦的，不然平时在剧组活力满满的人，也不会偷偷躲到这里补觉了。冈田将生有点羡慕，敬佩，又有点说不上来的，恩，心酸？有点言过其实，或者说是心疼？原谅他找不到更好的形容词来描绘此时的感受。

“唔。”长椅上的人型生物突然动了动，发出了一丝在冈田将生听来，好似boss出场预警的声响。

不好，冈田将生立即钉住自己，跟意外孩子气的前辈独处什么的，还是太挑战他的神经了，他还是假装没出现过吧。

慢动作回放一样努力把自己身子掰过去的冈田将生，小心翼翼的抬起自己的脚，不能怪他太矫情，这地方铺满了软木块，一不小心就会发出吱吱呀呀的声响。

浅眠的小栗旬早就听到了有人走近的声音，本来不想去理会的，这里毕竟是公共场合。可是某人又是倒吸一口气，又是缓慢转身不停发出碾压木屑的声音，充分勾起了他的好奇心。

他不动声色的抬起脸上的剧本一角，正好看到某个剧组新晋小天使略显扭曲的背影，还左脚右脚的悬在那里磨叽个没完。

“喂，那边的Masaki同学，真的不打算过来跟前辈打个招呼吗？这才几分钟就不认识了，恩？”

身后缓缓传来低沉慵懒的声线简直就像游戏里大BOSS的出场音一样一击击中了冈田将生的后背，整个僵的不行，天，这么尴尬的场面怎么就被他赶上了？偷跑居然还被抓个现行？？？他还能再倒霉一点吗？好想要找个地洞钻进去啊啊啊！

“啊啊，是小栗前辈啊小栗前辈刚刚的表现棒极了我就是路过而已看到有人在休息不想打扰才要离开的根本没有认出是前辈你呢而且如果认出来的话更不好打扰了啊！”迅速转过身，像个犯错小学生一样低头不敢看某前辈的冈田将生崩豆子一般，连自己都不知道说了些什么，乖乖站定等候发落。

“呃……”小栗旬翻身坐起，有点疑惑的看向不远处抖个不停地某后辈，他是在夸自己吗？挠挠头，为什么他看上去这么害怕，自己做了什么可怕的事情吗？现在的后辈都这么胆小吗？

“咳咳，你过来一下。”不行，小栗旬当即决定要努力挽回一下自己不知道什么时候扭曲的形象。啊喂，明明是某人管不住自己的手和飘来飘去的眼神惹的祸好吗？他这么友好帅气的前辈当然要成为可爱后辈的明灯才行啊，恩，哎这莫名其的目标又是？

尴尬到恨不能拿脚贴着地面蹭过这几步距离的冈田将生，现在已经开始脑补各种少年漫画里面遭受前辈欺凌的男主在故事开头的悲惨遭遇了，小栗旬还不知道就这么短短几秒，自己已经在冈田将生的脑子里换了五六个形象了，千篇一律的不良社会青年。

不过两人的距离实在不长，小栗旬努力憋住嘴角的笑意，抬头盯着花了将近30秒蹭到自己面前的少年，上下打量，做出一副正经的样子，开口道：“Masaki君，你，对我是不是有什么意见？尽管提出来，我们来讨论一下。”

什么？提意见？他猛地抬头对上小栗旬正经脸，冈田将生更加不知所措了，可惜紧张的他并没有发现小栗旬眼里的笑意，匆匆摆手道：“不不不，前辈很好啊，我一点意见都没有。”

看着眼前越发慌乱的少年，小栗旬突然觉得前辈两个字从他嘴里说出来有点轧耳，一点都不符合这么明朗的夏日和正年轻的自己，忍不住按下冈田将生慌乱的双手，说道：“呐，叫前辈什么的好像很疏远的样子，我们也挺熟得了，叫我旬就可以了，怎么样，Masaki？”

“不要！”冈田将生脱口而出的话让小栗旬愣了一下，然后忍不住抬起右手摸了摸鼻子掩饰自己被拒绝的小尴尬。

不，不是这样！见对方突然变得有些疏离和尴尬的样子，冈田将生想要解释的话突然卡在了喉间，关键时刻掉链子！冈田将生快要被自己急死了，可是就是张不开嘴，为什么这么没用？

“啊，冈田君如果觉得不合适也没关系。”小栗旬觉得自己简直是没事找事，做什么在这里逗弄小自己六七岁的后辈，这下好了，搞得自己倒像个欺负未成年的怪人。便想要收回自己还不合时宜地按着别人的左手。

“不，不是的！”总是身体先于大脑的冈田将生也不知道自己是个什么想法，只是当即抓住了小栗旬想要撤回的左手。

“恩？”被抓住手的小栗旬有些疑惑的对上冈田将生的眼睛，对方突然的发力和眼里的急切，让他放弃了想要挣开的念头，难道是他理解错了？少年急得隐隐泛红的眼里的并没有表现出丝毫厌恶的样子，这孩子，不会给他当场哭出来吧？他有点好奇对方到底想要说些什么，拿右手拍拍冈田将生握的发白的双手以示安慰。

被自己再次复发的社交障碍搞得有点失落自厌的冈田将生深吸一口气，先是放松自己给别人造成困扰的双手，然后迅速整理了一下自己的思绪。

感受到对方的善意，他抬头感激地看了眼明明被自己搞得混乱，却还安慰自己的小栗旬，吸了吸鼻子，说道：“对不起，旬，旬君。”

已经做好准备听对方说话的小栗旬还是为对方的称呼惊喜了一下，虽然还没达到他刚刚提出的要求，但已经很不错了，毕竟要一个十几岁的孩子突然对前辈用非敬语的确有些强人所难了，没想到这孩子明明一副快要哭出来的样子，却比他想象的干脆不少。

“你说。”毫不吝啬自己的微笑，和欣赏的小栗旬深深的鼓励了冈田将生。

“其实，”认真看着对方的眼睛，冈田将生一鼓作气说出来自己的想法：“其实我刚刚的意思是，旬，旬君当然可以叫我Masaki，但是我，我还做不到直接喊您的名字！”

“啊，原来如此。”被对方瞪得圆溜溜，眼角带泪的真诚眼神看的有些羞愧的小栗旬点点头，也自我反省道：“Masaki说的很有道理，是我着急了，没关系，旬君就可以了，以后可以慢慢来。当然，实在不适应的话，在外人面前继续叫前辈什么的也可以，按你觉得舒服的来就好了。”

听到小栗旬的话，终于放松下来的冈田将生觉得自己整个人都要散了，压力解除，顿时神清气爽。唔，前辈原来是个好人啊，是他之前狭隘了，前辈揉他头也一定是表示友好的意思……吧？

还不知道自己收获一枚迷弟的小栗旬，发现这个有点爱哭鬼潜质的小朋友，居然就这么当着他的面又神游不知所踪了。他忍不住伸手，用绝对说不上温柔的力气，抹掉了冈田将生悬在眼角要掉不掉的泪水。

“那个，”终于夺回注意力的小栗旬，看了眼自己还被握着的左手，笑眯眯的说道：“Masaki现在可不可以松开我了呢？”

“啊啊啊，对不起，对不起，我忘记了。”

“没事没事，哈哈哈……”看着少年突然涨红的脸，小栗旬一瞬间get到为什么剧组的人都叫冈田将生小天使了，这孩子既乖巧，又软萌！小栗旬当了这么多年老幺，突然觉得有个弟弟也挺不错的。


End file.
